


Vongola Treasured Sky-Oneshot Series

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, basically everyone loves and is overprotective of Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: Tsunami knew her day was going to go wrong when she felt her hyper intuition going off as soon as Hibari enter the office. A collection of one-shots featuring the 10TYL KHR cast. All27
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Ten Years Later Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	1. Hibari Wants A Kid Part-1

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone~! I'm back with a new fanfic and seeing how I've been into one-shot series lately, I decided to do the same for this story. This idea has been on my mind for a long time, and after reading reviews from Sky Reborn it got me back in the KHR fandom and I finally had the courage to write this story and post it here. This story will be updated at random, seeing how I've been going through a bad case of writers-block.

It was an early morning, around nine o'clock, and in a spacious luxurious office, behind the sleek black office desk sat a woman of average height with pretty attractive features yet nothing too outstanding. Even after growing up, Tsunami still carried a bit of baby fat, looking slightly the same as her younger self except for her bangs that she had grown out. The long chestnut locks now framed her small face, reaching past her shoulder blades, while the rest was still kept short and tousled.

For today, Tsunami was donned in a simple light orange, long chiffon blouse that hung off the shoulders, exposing the soft expanse of creamy skin; lace white shorts peeked out from underneath the hem of the blouse. The young Vongola boss really wasn't in the mood for dressing up today, seeing how most of it was going to be spent in her office behind her desk. Gripping the expensive Italian brand pen, Tsunami paused from signing the paper that was laid on her desk, sensing a familiar presence.

The young woman didn't even jump when sensing a pair of arms try to snake themselves around her waist, until they were stopped by a hard smack from the brunette. A velvety smooth voice chuckled in her ears, bringing forth an annoyed expression from the young boss. "Mukuro, what are you trying to do?" Tsunami asked her Mist Guardian, watching the taller, attractive man step out from behind her chair and make his way in front of her desk.

"Fufu, can I at least greet my _moglie_?" Ignoring Mukuro's flirtatious smile, Tsunami returned her attention back on the piles of paperwork on her desk.

"Mukuro, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that." Embarrassingly enough, Tsunami only told Mukuro to stop calling her by that title after she began learning Italian from Reborn. Before learning what the word meant, Tsunami just allowed Mukuro to have his way, thinking of it as some taunting nickname he thought up for her.

"Mou, Usagi-chan is so cruel to me. Where's the love you tend to shower me with after I've just returned from a mission?" Mukuro leaned across the desk. Tsunami could feel the minty scent of his breath brushing against her face.

"Mukuro, I'll bake you a chocolate biscuit cake later." After knowing the man for such a long time, Tsunami was familiar with the illusionist love for chocolate.

"But, Usagi-chan, I want a kiss." The female Decimo could hear the sulkiness in his voice and mentally told herself to stay calm. She was not going to allow Mukuro to aggravate her nerves on such an early Tuesday morning. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a rise out of Tsunami at this time, Mukuro walked over to the black leather couch and took a seat.

For a while, Tsunami's office was silent, something which was rare for the busy and constantly stressed out Vongola boss. Then again, ever since a certain tutor/hitman/cursed infant barged into Tsunami's life, it has never been normal nor stress-free. If she wasn't training under Reborn than she was either fighting to save someone for going down a dark path, trying to prove her worth, saving the future, the life of a friend, and even the Arcobaleno's.

So yeah, there was never a calm moment in Tsunami's life, even as time progressed and she began to grow up and slowly accept her responsibility as Vongola Decimo. Once weak and meek, infamous for being called Dame-Tsunami, no longer was she that same person as before. Having transformed into a strong woman, leading the world's most influential mafia famiglia and shaping it back to its roots.

When Tsunami said that she was going to change the mafia world, she meant it and anybody who got in her way was dealt with quickly by none other than herself, becoming a woman who was both feared and, to the obliviousness of Tsunami, worshipped in the mafia circle. Even though Tsunami wasn't what one would call the world's most beautiful woman, it was her aura that grasped people's attention.

So bright and pure that her every step evoked a sense of warmth that captivated people's hearts and when added with that amiable smile it as if spring had arrived early. People would swear on seeing flowers blooming around the Decimo; some even ridiculously claimed to spot a halo and wings sprout from Tsunami's back. This caused many mafioso to fall under Tsunami's oblivious charm, but one should be well informed, Vongola beloved Decimo was someone they could only admire from afar.

One false move and that person would evoke the wrath of her overprotective guardians; a few of them were not afraid to commit the treason of murder when it to the safety of their sky. Thankfully, it never reached this point but one should not push their buttons. The Vongola Demico Guardians were all famous for their extreme love, whether it was romantic or platonic for their boss; the same could be said for other members of the Vongola and even those outside of it.

Hearing the door to her office open, Tsunami sensed the presence of her Cloud Guardian and wondered why he came to seek her out. A part of her could feel her intuition acting up, warning her of the approaching doom that was about to befall her office, but for now, her attention was on her paperwork. The silent ex-leader of the disciplinary committee strolled up to her desk, his entire attention focused on nothing but the petite brunette sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Kyoya, what brings you to my office around this time?" calmly asked Tsuna, setting her pen aside, giving the silent skylark her undivided attention.

"I want a child." Which he followed up by saying, "It's not fair you only have one with the pineapple herbivore." Slanted silver orbs directed a cold glare in the direction of a chuckling Mukuro. Tsunami did not disregard the vicious glint in Mukuro's mismatched eyes, mist coming from his hand, gripping his trident.

Looking towards her calendar on the wall, Tsunami confirmed that it was going to be a Weird Tuesday today. Massaging her temples, she mentally prepared herself for whatever crazy antics today had in store for her. Ignoring the obstreperous voice of Gokudera who was throwing out curses towards the silent Cloud Guardian, having just stepped through the door holding a pile of paperwork for Tsunami.

Which sadly scattered to the floor like a shower of snowflakes once the overprotective right-hand-man heard the skylark's very bold and insane declaration. Staring at the stack of papers on the floor, which was once neatly stacked in order and awaiting Tsunami's signature, the brunette wanted nothing more than to pull her hair out or better yet her guardians'.

Most of the paperwork that was sent her way was bills of the damages and wreckage they left behind just because they couldn't keep their tempers under control. Now don't get Tsunami wrong, the young woman actually felt thankful for being surrounded by people who cared for her and knew that not every mafioso out there had taken a liking to her taking over the Vongola and changing the ways of the mafia world.

Honestly, Tsuna had expected this but that did not mean her guardians had the permission to blow up the strongholds of a rival famiglia. Or torment the head boss of another mafia famiglia with illusions so terrifying the boss being sent to a mental institution just because he glared at Tsunami wrongly. Nor beating up yet another mafia boss within an inch of his life just because he sent Tsuna roses, along with a poetic love letter.

Those were just some of the issues Tsuna had to deal with, not counting the other reports dealing with her other guardians and even those outside of her own famiglia! There was a legit reason why Tsunami always kept a bottle of aspirin with her at all times!

Tsuna sighed before asking, "Kyoya, what's brought this on all of a sudden?" Instead of a response from Hibari, she was answered by a chuckling laugh of mockery from a certain Mist Guardian, feeling the tension in the air boil to a standpoint between the Mist and the Cloud. Each completely forgetting about the raging Storm who was standing protectively beside his Sky.

"Isn't it obvious, Usagi-chan? The skylark is jealous of our perfect little family," gloated Mukuro. Tsunami got worried when she saw Hibari unleash his tonfa from his sleeves and prayed that her paperwork would survive the soon-to-be brawl between the two.

"You kidnapped a kid and left him with Hime who had to pick up your slack and take responsibility for him, you pineapple bastard!" yelled Gokudera, fingers already reaching for his dynamite. Tsunami felt tears brim on the edges of her eyes. If a fight was going to break out, which it most likely was going to, even if she must risk her life, the paperwork must be saved!

This was the only thought on Tsunami's mind, before thinking about the words Gokudera had said, completely toning out the one-sided argument Gokudera was now having with Mukuro. You see, during the whole future event with Byakuran, which later led to Tsunami meeting the Varia's newest recruit Fran, the young man had hugged Tsunami and proudly called her 'kaa-chan' in front of her guardians.

Everybody was gaping, especially Tsunami, but when she questioned him about who was his father only to hear Mukuro's name. All hell unleashed, especially amongst a selective number of her guardians, a yellow pacifier Arcobaleno wielder included. The strong urge of infiltrating Vindice with the sole reason of terminating a certain Mist guardian was unquenchable. Thankfully, Squalo was the one to explain what Fran's situation was to them.

Sometime in the future, future-Tsunami managed to get Mukuro out of Vindice, and afterward, the Mist guardian took in a disciple, Fran, who was basically left in Tsunami's care to raise. Encouraged by Mukuro, the young disciple started to call Tsunami 'kaa-chan' and since then has never grown out of it. After coming back from the future, these same events took place but much earlier than they did in the future.

* * *

**Nine Years Ago-Namimori**

Tsunami was the only one left at home when there was a knock on her door. Still groggy after being awoken from her nap, the brunette slipped on some slippers and made her way to the door. Only when she opened it, the sight of a smiling Mukuro, standing beside a familiar-looking child with teal-color hair, was not what she was expecting.

"Kufufu, Usagi-chan looks adorable in this state as well." Registering his words in her head, Tsunami looked at herself and saw she was dressed in a simple large sweater shirt that hung off her shoulder and reached a little above her knees. Since she had just woken, her short brown locks were more tousled than normal.

Thinking of how she must look a mess, Tsunami flushed in embarrassment before pointing Mukuo with a glare. "Mukuro, what are you doing here?" It hadn't been that long since Tsunami had talked Vindice into letting Mukuro go after that whole incident with Daemon. A charming smile stretched itself across the ex-criminal's face; the foreboding feeling in Tsunami's gut warned her that Mukuro was up to no good.

"Usagi-chan, meet our son, Fran~! Fran, from this moment forth this is your kaa-chan!" happily announced Mukuro, ignoring the petrified Tsunami; the poor girl's jaw hit the ground due to the absurdness of the situation.

"Oh god, Mukuro, you kidnapped a child!" snapped Tsunami, before recalling the boy's name. "Wait a sec, did you just say Fran?" Big chocolate doe eyes stared at the boy, who was staring at her with pure fascination and a slight blush to his cheeks before pointing at her, saying,

"Rainbow Fairy!" Hearing this earned a pointed look from Tsunami at Mukuro, and the smile on his face suddenly became strained.

"He's stupid at the moment, but hopefully Verde can fix him."

"Uh-huh. Mukuro, just how did you get your hands on Fran?" Tsunami finally asked the dreaded question, fearing that all her hard work of talking Vindice into releasing Mukuro may have been for nothing if he just kidnapped a child.


	2. Hibari Wants A Kid Part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the dismay of Tsuna, Hibari still has not given up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Here is the next chapter~! Also, it may be a while until I update again, seeing how I'm busy with a new original story that will be posted on Wattpad probably next year or at the end of this month.

“Kufufu, what’s with the dirty look you’re shooting me, Usagi-chan? Your acting as if I have done something criminal,” chuckled Mukuro. Silently, Tsunami thought just that, but decided to give Mukuro the benefit of the doubt. Deciding to move this conversation inside, she kindly asked Fran if he wanted a slice of apple pie and earned an adorable nod in return.

Seeing how kindly Tsunami was treated by Fran bothered Mukuro a little, unable to stop his eyebrow from twitching as he watched the brat suddenly act all sweet. He basked in the kind brunette’s attention as she patted his head fondly and smiled at him warmly.  _ ‘Stinky brat, since when did you become dolce?’ _ Mukuro could still recall when the brat had called a damn pineapple fairy, constantly getting on everyone’s nerves with his sarcastic teasing choice of words.

After cutting a slice of pie and setting it in front of Fran along with a glass of milk, brown orbs return back to glaring at him. Mukuro found the whole situation unfair, his sweet Usagi was clearly displaying favoritism. “Usagi-chan, what about me?” Mukuro sounded like a sulking child, but this did not falter Tsunami’s unwavering intense gaze on him.

“What. Did. You. Do?” demanded Tsunami, only to have sweet innocent Fran answer for him instead. After hearing everything the child had to say, Tsunami sent Mukuro a terrifying chilling gaze that made him want to run and retreat. This was a side of Tsunami no one wanted to cross. The fierce lioness that dwelled within that sweet and timid outer shell of hers.

Luckily Tsunami could not stay mad at Mukuro for long, due to the whole Representative Battles and Tsunami almost losing her life fighting against Bermuda. It was only after things had calmed down and Fran needed to sign up for school did Mukuro somehow rope Tsunami into signing adoption papers with Mukuro as the father and she as the mother. So legally, Fran’s full name was ‘Fran Rokudo-Sawada’ and let’s not discuss how Mukuro even talked Tsunami into giving Fran her surname.

Funny enough, it was only after the adoption papers had successfully gone through that Tsunami realized her mistake and it was Hana who called her out on it. “Wait a sec. Since Tsuna adopted him and gave her last name, without any biological child, Fran would become the next successor of the Vonogola, right?” The silence that issued after that statement was as if Hana just announced the death of someone important, and in a way she did, only it was the Vonogla Famiglia itself.

Chilled obsidian eyes glared at his facepalming student and said to her, “Great Dame-Tsuna, you just doomed the Vonogola Famiglia.” Reborn’s sarcastic retort did not ease the shadow of despair that filled the room. Fran, who was unaware of their gloomily gazes pointed directly at him, calmly continued eating his apple pie.

So yes, on paper, Fran was legally the child of Mukuro and Tsunami to the aggravation of those who were enamored with the oblivious sky. Tsunami was drawn back to the present when she heard a loud explosion go off resulting from Gokudera launching a stick of dynamite at Hibari who reflected it towards the hall just as an innocent bypasser was traveling down the hallway, only to be caught up in the explosion. Mentally she sent a word of apology to the innocent man, the clash of metal hitting against metal echoed throughout the room added with Gokudera’s curse. 

Tsunami knew this was going to happen and she didn’t even need Yuni’s ability to see the future to know. This was a common recurrence whenever Tsunami had more than one Guardian in her office when the other members, allies, and trusted friends of the tenth generation came in for a visit. Aware of the result of the battle, Tsunami knew what she must do. Rolling herself to the window, Tsunami opened it. Stealthily rolling back to her desk for a moment, the young decimo gathered the stacks of paper in her arms and literally jumped out of the seven-story window. 

Falling from such a height was nothing for Tsunami, the fall of her jump cushioned by her Sky Flame Boots. Even though Tsunami had the ability to control her guardians when it came to Hibari and Mukuro, it was usually through violence. Which would’ve harmed her paperwork and she was not about to risk it, so she escaped by jumping out of the window. 

* * *

After helping I-pin and Lambo with their homework, Tsunami promised them homemade dessert cooked by none other than herself. Tsunami was in the kitchen in the middle of baking a strawberry shortcake, a frilly cute orange apron tied around her waist, a present sent by Nana. Whenever Tsunami wore this apron, people couldn’t help but have their hearts stolen by the cuteness of the sight. Even the mansion’s professional chef was charmed by the sight, allowing Tsunami full use of the kitchen, despite the fact that he was usually against anyone beside him using it.

He claimed it was his sole duty to serve the Vongola Demico Famiglia with gratifying meals; such precious hands should not even think of picking up a knife, but with a simple smile from Tsunami, the chef would back down, but only on a few occasions. Humming a tune, Tsunami was fully focused on her task, unaware when Hibari stepped inside the kitchen. Only when he slammed down a few folders on the counter did he gain her attention.

“Kyoya, what are these folders?” asked Tsunami, pouring the cake batter in a pan and placed it in the oven. Wiping her hands on the apron, she took a look at the folders Hibari set on the counter. “Kyoya...” Tsunami slowly began to say, “Why am I looking through the profiles of children?” 

Smirking at the clueless brunette, the perfect said, “Either we adopt a child or...” Strong firm hands reached out and seized the short woman’s small waist; her soft petit figure was pushed up against Hibari’s rock hard solid one. Bending his head down, Tsunami could feel his breath brush against her face, cheeks flushing at the sight of those intense silver orbs peering straight through her soul.

“We make one the  _ normal  _ way.” His usual cold and indifferent voice had taken on a slight seductive edge. Tsunami could feel it traveling through all parts of her body, trembling under Hibari’s gaze.

Tsunami honestly thought she was going to faint if she wasn’t suddenly yanked out of Hibari’s arms, hearing a relaxing voice chuckled in her ear. “Maa, quite the scene I stumbled upon.” Perking up upon hearing the familiar voice of the Rain Guardian who has been away due to his professional baseball career, Tsunami couldn’t help but smile, knowing that he had returned. 

“Yamamoto~!”

“Yo, Tsuna!”

Unable to help herself Tsunami wrapped her arms around her Rain Guardian, hugging him. Returning the hug, Yamamoto felt even happier than the cute brunette in his arms, having been away for six months. He had been so grateful for Tsunami’s heartfelt emails she would send him twice a week without fail. Feeling a pair of menacing eyes glaring in his direction, Yamamoto saw it was coming from Hibari.

The perfect had his tonfa unleashed, looking like a ferocious beast who just had its mate taken away from him, ready to tear Yamamoto to pieces. Yamamoto simply returned Hibari’s threatening gaze with a simple smile, hugging Tsuna even tighter. “Maa, Tsuna, I really missed you while I was away,” merrily said Yamamoto before daringly bending his head down to kiss Tsunami’s forehead.

The blushing young Decimo was not expecting this bold move from Yamamoto, and judging by that ominous large aura Hibari was releasing, neither had he. Swinging his tonfa towards the baseball star, he had it blocked by Yamamoto’s katana. How Tsuna was able to save the shortcake, no one knows. The kitchen was unfortunately destroyed and once again had to undergo renovation. 

* * *

Later that night, Tsunami was sleeping peacefully, turning around on her side, feeling a solid hard object drape over her waist. A source of warmth was coming from the strange object she was hugging, feeling nothing like a pillow but better yet more like human flesh. It was at this realization that brown orbs revealed themselves, and for a second she thought a certain someone was in her bed.

Except when she opened her eyes, silver clashed with chocolate brown ones. A moment of silence passed by and Tsunami almost screamed with fright if a hand hadn’t been placed over her mouth. “Go to sleep, omnivore. We’ll consummate another day,” softly said Hibari, patting those soft and fluffy tresses. The seriousness of his words left Tsunami speechless and itching to go back to sleep.

Not in the mood for dealing with Hibari’s absurdness, closing her eyes, she went right back to sleep. Only in the morning would she regret not kicking the skylark out of bed. Upon getting up, seeing Hibari nowhere in sight, Tsunami took a shower, but when she looked in the mirror, she noticed a large bite mark on the junction of her neck. 

Proud and prominent, it stood out against her soft fair skin as Tsunami racked her mind and wondered when she gained such a visible mark on her body. She dealt with a lot of staring from various members, including dark looks from her guardians and an overprotective Gokudera. After half the day had passed Hibari finally graced Tsunami’s office with his presence. Walking up to the brunette, a pale hand reached out to tip Tsunami’s neck to the side, smirking at the sight of the huge visible mark.

“Good, you didn’t hide it. Such a good mate.” Hearing Hibari’s voice full of pride confused Tsunami, until she was reminded of last night when the skylark slept in her bed and she finally put the pieces together. 

Thundering throughout the mansion was the bellow of the Decimo’s exasperated voice. “YOU DID THIS TO ME!?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, leave a review, or both~! Thanks for reading this fanfic! XD


End file.
